Many RF circuit boards need one or more RF connectors that allow incoming or outgoing RF signals connected to other circuit boards or connection into RF systems, which contain cables and other RF devices. A method of attaching the RF connector onto a PCB for easy assembly is needed to keep manufacturing costs low since many satellite and cable TV devices require many RF connectors. Satellite and cable TV devices such as amplifiers and splitters are typically interconnected into systems, which utilize interconnecting cables to connect to other components that distribute satellite or cable TV signals to television viewers. The standard satellite and cable TV coaxial cable characteristic impedance is 75 ohm. Currently, RF test equipment that has a reference impedance of 75 ohm will only test components and cables at frequencies up to 3 GHz. Thus, all 75 ohm RF connectors are tested to only 3 GHz. Due to these limitations, 75 ohm connectors, such as the f-connector, will only work with frequencies somewhere below 3 GHz.
Thus, what is needed is an RF connector that is easily aligned, attached, and held in place while soldering that has good RF electrical characteristics at much higher frequencies.